


Cherry Bomb

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Reader takes Bucky out for milkshakes, which leads to some very naughtiness when she shows him she can tie a cherry stem with her tongue.





	Cherry Bomb

Bucky always made a habit of telling you stories of the 40’s. 

Mostly about how different the times were, especially the architecture or the music. Surprisingly, one of the many things he missed from the era were the milkshakes. There was a little ice cream shop in Coney Island named Lucy’s that had the greatest tasting shakes in the world according to him. One of his favorite pass times was telling you story after story of the small shenanigans he and Steve used to pull in there. 

There was the time he dared Steve to down an entire large shake called ‘The Big One’ which consisted of shake and cake mixed together. He was practically in tears when he told you that Steve only made it halfway before he raced to one of the trash cans and blew chunks. Steve never forgave him for that, by the way. He still winces and clutches his stomach whenever he’s reminded of it. 

There was also a time where Bucky took a girl named Suzette on a date that ended horribly. Turns out, she was a little on the scary side. She flat out refused to let him order because the waitress was female. And she even went as far as making him switch seats because apparently “there were only girls in the booth behind him.” Poor Bucky was so afraid of the girl, he ended up excusing himself to the bathroom and climbing out of the window, only to find Suzette already waiting for him. It took him a  _week_ to get rid of her. 

So being the big softie you were, you vowed to find a similar little spot to take him. Not only would it help him get some fresh air, but it would replace some of those traumatic memories with good ones. 

That’s how you found yourself seated across from a grinning Bucky Barnes as he sipped happily on his raspberry milkshake. Not only was Lucy’s still open after almost eighty years of business, but it was currently run by Lucy’s own daughter, Leslie, who was in her early 80’s now. When she saw Bucky, she nearly had a heart attack. She weaved her way through the many people in the little shop until she was standing at your booth. 

“You used to come in here with that smaller fellow, right?” She asked, adjusting her cane. She was practically glowing with excitement. “I remember coming’ in here after school everyday and seein’ you two.” 

You could see the words processing in Bucky’s head. He was barely remembering things now, surely he wouldn’t be able to remember anything so soon. You turned to Leslie, giving her an apologetic look before being cut off by Bucky himself.

“I think I taught you how to tie your shoes, right?” He asked suddenly, his eyes sparkling with nostalgia. 

Leslie gasped, placing her hand on her heart. She began singing some old nursery rhyme, one that you’ve never heard.

 _“Bunny ears, Bunny ears, playing by a tree. Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me,”_ Before she could finish, Bucky began singing as well. 

_“Bunny ears, Bunny ears, jumped into the hole, Popped out the other side beautiful and bold!”_

You both stared at him with wide eyes. Bucky however, grinned back at the two of you with triumph on his handsome face. He managed to remember something that wasn’t horrific or involved Steve. This was purely a personal memory he shared with her. Leslie looked down at Bucky, her blue eyes watering. 

“You two can have as many milkshakes as you want. For old time’s sake!” she exclaimed, wiping away the ones that fell. Bucky and you thanked her. Even after she left, he couldn’t wipe the million dollar smile on his face. And you’d be lying if you said you didn’t get a bit teary eyed as well. 

 Yeah, this was a brilliant idea.

* * *

The ride back home was a long one. Tony let you borrow his favorite black mustang which he usually used for taking Pepper out. You figured the car would give you some relationship points, considering Tony claimed he “always got lucky” in this thing. 

Taking a sip of your to-go shake, you got the second best idea of that evening. 

“Hey Bucky,” you say, looking over at him. His eyes were fixed on the road, his hair blowing slightly from the open window. Man, how did you get so lucky? Bucky hummed, looking back over at you. His lips curved upwards into a small smile. One that made your insides melt. 

You popped the lid off of your milkshake and took the small cherry out of it. “You wanna see something cool?” The car slowly came to a halt at the red light. Oddly, only you were the only ones at the intersection. For this specific road, that was kind of rare. 

Bucky placed the car into park and turned his full attention to you. You plucked the stem from the cherry and placed it in your mouth. Bucky’s eyebrows raised. 

“Wow, doll,” he deadpanned. “That’s the coolest thing I’ve ever seen in my hundred years. Congrats.” 

You swatted his arm playfully, earning a giggle from him. Gosh, he could be such a man child sometimes. You weren’t complaining, though. You loved that side of him. It rarely came out, but when it did, it was only with you. You fiddled with the stem in your mouth, tugging it with your teeth until it formed a perfect knot. You didn’t notice it at first, but Bucky’s eyes never left your mouth. 

He subconsciously ran his tongue along his bottom lip, taking the pink flesh into his teeth. Your lips were his favorite part of your anatomy besides a few other hidden places as well. It turned him on that only he’d see those places. Sticking your tongue out, you took the knotted stem from your mouth and held it up for him to see. But to your dismay, he didn’t even acknowledge it. Instead, he was staring elsewhere. 

“I thought it was cool.” you frowned, tossing it out of the window. Before you could turn back to him, you felt his hand grab onto your chin roughly and force you to look at him. Your eyes looked into his blue ones, which burned into yours. What had gotten into him. That’s when you made the mistake of licking your lips. It was just a simple gesture of distress, nothing big or anything. But it caused Bucky’s erection to strain against his dark jeans. 

In one move, his lips were on yours. You groaned into the kiss, letting his tongue dominate yours with ease. You’d never say it out loud, but you were one submissive lady. And this newfound dominance was making you wetter by the second. That, mixed with the fact that you could still taste the raspberry milkshake on his tongue just added to the experience. 

Reaching between the two of you, he undid both of your seat belts. His hand held you in place, forcing your mouth open a bit more into the kiss. Letting out a whimper, you obeyed him. But before it could get any better, he pulled away. You pressed your thighs together, desperate for any kind of friction. By now, it had been at least five minutes. The light had turned yellow now, yet there still wasn’t anyone else remotely near from what you could see. 

 You ran your hand along his clothed thigh, dragging your nails against the material lightly. Bucky groaned, resting his head back against the headrest. Slowly, you reached for the zipper of his jeans. You pulled the zipper down, unbuttoning them as well. Taking the hint, he lifted his hips up and you slid the material down his thighs. The sight of his fully erect cock resting against his stomach made your mouth water. You’d seen it plenty of times, but it still got you off knowing that only you could make him that hard. Lifting yourself up, you crawled over the middle console of the car and swung one of your legs over Bucky’s lap. 

You placed your knees on either sides of the seat. His hands ran along the back of your thighs, traveling upwards. They slowed once they got to the waistband of your skirt. Before you could figure out a way out of the material, Bucky placed his hands on the waistband and ripped the material apart. 

“Hey!” you whined. “That was my favorite skirt.” 

 Bucky pressed a kiss to your cheek, ignoring you. “I’ll buy you as many skirts as you want doll,” he pressed another kiss onto your neck, causing a gasp to escape from you. “But right now, I wanna see that pretty little pussy of yours stretched around my cock.” 

You let out a moan. This was the first time hearing his dirty talk, but you weren’t complaining one bit. It was music to your ears. You slid a hand between the two of you and slid the material of your thong to the side. You pressed a kiss to his lips as you lowered yourself onto his cock. You knew he was big, he’s a fucking super soldier, for Christ’s sake. But the way he stretched your walls, filling you up until you were resting all the way onto his hips, caused you to groan -not from pleasure, but pain. It wasn’t extreme, but enough to subside the pleasure.

 _“Блядь…”_  He sighed, his forehead falling into your chest. You gave an experimental roll of your hips. He inhaled sharply, pressing small kisses onto your chest. You repeated your actions, this time, giving a gentle bounce. Slowly, the pain began to subside and your body coursed with pleasure. You placed your hands behind you, on his thighs, and began bouncing on his cock. 

“Shit…” You groaned, closing your eyes at the feeling of him entering and exiting your body. Bucky ran one of his hands along the material of your blouse, feeling the warmth of your skin radiate from behind it. With a loud rip, the material came open. Your eyes shot open, peering down. The buttons from your blouse were gone, leaving you in just your black bra, one you wore for special occasions. When he placed his hand on the material, you reached out and grabbed ahold of it. 

“This is my special bra!” You pouted. He gave you an amused smile, before ripping it off as well. “BUCKY!” you shouted, turning an angry scarlet. But before you could scold him further, he placed his hands on your hips and began thrusting into you. You placed your hands on his shoulders as he pounded into you, his cock hitting inside you deeper and deeper. 

“F-F-Fuck!” Your body jolted upwards from the force, making you stutter on your words. You placed a hand on the roof of the car to prevent hitting your head. Your bodies moved in sync, rolling your hips into each other. Bucky’s mouth found itself onto your breast, sucking on it gently. You keened, pressing your chest further into his face. Your other hand found its way into his hair, pulling on the long strands gently. He let out a growl, biting down gently on your flesh.

That’s when you heard it. 

The sound of a car door opening and shutting loudly. You could see the figure of the police officer walking towards your car, sending little red sirens off in your head. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, moving his head to the side and peeking at the side mirror. The both of you instantly scrambled apart, desperately trying to make yourselves presentable. Bucky practically tossed you into the passenger seat, trying to pull his jeans back up his thighs. 

Slipping back on your ruined blouse, you held the material closed with your hands. As for your skirt, you simply placed it back onto your lap. 

“If we go to jail, I’m so gonna kick your ass, Barnes!” You hissed, trying to smooth out your I-just-had-sex hair. Jesus, it was so obvious. 

“Relax doll,” he laughed, winking over at you as he buttoned his jeans. “I hear prison sex is the best sex there is.“ 

-FIN. ❤


End file.
